


Vaterfreuden

by Aika86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Deutsch | German, Father Dean, Father-Son Relationship, Mute Ben, Muteness, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 08, ben has no clue who dean is, dead mother - Freeform, dean is a good father
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: Dean erreicht ein unerwarteter Anruf aus dem Jugendamt Battle Creek. Er soll so schnell wie möglich zu einem Termin erscheinen. Obwohl er und Sam mitten in den Aufgaben zum Schließen der Teufelstore stecken, bricht er auf. In Battle Creek dann der Schock: Lisa ist tot und er als leiblicher Vater muss nun entscheiden, wo Ben leben soll. Doch nicht nur das, wie sich herausstellt, ist Lisa keines natürlichen Todes gestorben.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stand gedankenverloren in der Küche. Von dem Bier in seiner Hand nippte er nur gelegentlich. Bobby war auf persönlichen Wunsch von Crowley in der Hölle gewesen? Wenn er Crowley in die Finger bekam, würde er dafür leiden. Bobby hatte nichts anderes als seinen eigenen Himmel verdient. Bobby war ein Held. Dean wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie seine Kindheit ohne Bobby ausgesehen hätte. Die Tage auf Bobbys Schrottplatz gehörten mit zu den glücklichsten Kindheitserinnerungen, die Dean hatte. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte er Kind sein können und die Verantwortung für Sammy abgeben können, zumindest ein bisschen. Und nebenbei war dieser mürrische Sturkopf ein Genie gewesen, wenn es um die Bekämpfung von Dämonen und anderen Kreaturen ging. Ohne ihn wären die Winchester mehr als nur einmal aufgeschmissen gewesen und noch häufiger gestorben. Zum Glück konnte Sammy ihn von seinem Leid erlösen und aus der Hölle retten.  
Dean schüttelte die Gedanken an Bobby ab und leerte seine Flasche in einem Zug. Zwei frisch gekühlte Bier in der Hand schlenderte er zu Sam, der in ihrer Bibliothek Nachforschungen zu ihrem aktuellen Fall anstellte. Die zweite Aufgabe hatte ihn deutlich mitgenommen, aber er bestand darauf, weiter zu arbeiten.  
»Und schon was Neues?«, fragte Dean und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Sam.  
»In den letzten zwei Monaten gab es mehrere ungewöhnliche Todesfälle im Fort Custer State Park.«  
Bei der Erwähnung des Ortes durchfuhr Dean ein Schauer. Er mit Lisa und Ben dort häufig an den Wochenenden unterwegs gewesen. Doch bevor Sam eine Chance hatte, mehr zu berichten, klingelte eins von Deans Telefonen. Eine unbekannte Nummer rief ihn. Womöglich ein Jäger, der einen Tipp brauchte. Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm das Gespräch an.  
»Ja. Hallo?«  
»Guten Tag, mein Name ist Patricia Miller. Ich bin im Jugendamt von Battle Creek tätig. Sind Sie Dean Winchester?«, fragte ihn die freundliche, aber ernste Stimme.   
Dean schluckte. Warum sollte ihn das Jugendamt anrufen. Sein einziges Kind, Emma, hatte Sam erschossen und das lag schon über ein Jahr zurück. Und außerdem kannte er in Battle Creek nur Ben und Lisa, die sich dank Cas Intervention nicht mehr an ihn erinnerten.  
»Ja, der bin ich. Was gibt’s?«  
»Ich möchte Sie bitten so schnell, wie möglich herzukommen. Es ist äußert wichtig, aber die Angelegenheit lässt sich nicht am Telefon klären.«  
»Hören Sie, ich bin einen halben Tag Autofahrt von Battle Creek entfernt. Da wäre es schon nett, wenn Sie mir zumindest sagen würden worum es geht.«  
Die Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung zögerte kurz, macht dann unmissverständlich klar: »Mr. Winchester, ich erwarte Sie morgen um 09:00 Uhr in meinem Büro. Haben Sie bitte Verständnis dafür, dass ich Ihnen am Telefon keine weiteren Auskünfte geben kann. Sollten Sie nicht erscheinen, sehe ich mich gezwungen andere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, insbesondere eine Anrufung des Gerichts.«  
»Wenn es denn sein muss«, brummte Dean.  
»Bis morgen!«  
Dean hatte andere Sorgen, als sich mit einer Tante vom Jugendamt zu treffen. Aber ein Gerichtsverfahren klang genauso wenig verlockend.   
»Was gibt`s?«  
»Wir müssen morgen früh um neun in Battle Creek sein. Das Jugendamt will mich sehen. Keine Ahnung warum, aber wenn wir schonmal da sind, können wir direkt vor Ort weiter recherchieren.«

Pünktlich um 09:00 Uhr war Dean im Jugendamt. Er hatte erst überlegt, ob er einen Anzug anziehen sollte, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Da es sich hier um eine Verwechselung handeln musste, war die Angelegenheit mit Sicherheit schnell geklärt. Und doch hatte er dieses ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Sam war im Motel geblieben. Er wollte die Namen aller Opfer in Erfahrung bringen.  
Dean atmete ein Mal tief durch und betrat, dann das Büro von Mrs. Miller.  
»Mr. Winchester. Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten. Setzen Sie sich doch.« Mrs. Miller suchte eine Akte heraus, öffnete sie und fuhr fort. »Kennen Sie eine Lisa Braeden?«  
Die Luft in dem Raum war auf einmal viel zu dick. Dean hatte Mühe, genug Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Er presste seine Kiefer aufeinander und zwang sich zur Ruhe.  
»Ja. Ich habe sie vor einigen Jahren mal getroffen. Nur ein paar Tage. Danach habe ich sie nie wieder gesehen.« Bei diesen Worten zog sich sein Magen zusammen. Es kam einem Verrat gleich.  
»Nun, Mr. Winchester. Mrs. Braeden hat einen Sohn. Benjamin Braeden, geboren am 14. Mai 1999.«  
Er nickte ungeduldig.  
»Mrs. Braeden hatte seinerzeit einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen, dessen Ergebnisse sie aber nicht erfahren wollte. Es gibt bei uns die Möglichkeit eine versiegelte Urkunde im Jugendamt zu hinterlegen mit dem Ergebnis. Das Ergebnis wird nur bekannt gegeben, wenn das Kind dies nach seinem 18. Geburtstag wünscht oder wie in diesem Fall, wenn eine Feststellung der Vaterschaft notwendig wird, weil der Kindesmutter etwas zugestoßen ist.«  
Die Worte hallten in Dean nach »etwas zugestoßen«. Entgegen sämtlicher Erfahrung hoffte er, Lisa sei nur erkrankt und bräuchte Hilfe.  
»Was ist passiert?«, fragte Dean schroff.  
»Es tut mir leid Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen. Mrs. Braeden ist gestern ganz plötzlich verstorben. Mein Beileid.«  
Tränen formierten sich in Deans Augen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sie zu unterdrücken. Lisa, die einzige Frau mit der er sein Leben länger als eine Nacht geteilt hatte, war tot.  
»Ich kann Ihre Trauer verstehen. Der Grund, warum ich sie sprechen wollte, ist, dass Sie nach unseren Unterlagen eindeutig der Vater von Benjamin Braeden sind.«  
»Was?«, presste Dean hervor.  
»An Hand einer Haarprobe wurde des genetische Material des potentiellen Kindesvaters Dean Winchester extrahiert«, las die Frau vom Jugendamt monoton vor. Dean erinnerte sich, dass er Lisa zum Abschied ihres »biegsamen Wochenendes« eine Haarlocke geschenkt hatte. Und damit hatte Lisa einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen? Deans Gedanken schwirrten. Gewiss hatte er einige Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihm und Ben bemerkt. Ja, er hatte sogar lange gebraucht, um sich selbst von seiner »Nicht-Vaterschaft« zu überzeugen. Und jetzt sollte feststehen, dass er der Vater war?  
»Benjamin ist derzeit in einer Pflegefamilie untergebracht. Vorübergehend. Als Kindesvater sind Sie laut Gesetz ab dem Zeitpunkt des Todes von Mrs. Braeden der gesetzliche Vertreter für Benjamin. Was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun?«  
Die Behördensprache machte Dean krank. Was er jetzt zu tun gedenke? Ist die Frau nicht ganz richtig? Er hatte gerade erst erfahren, dass seine Liebe des Lebens gestorben war. Im gleichen Atemzug sagte man ihm, dass er Vater ist. Und dann sollte er mal mir nichts dir nichts eine Entscheidung treffen.  
Seine Gedanken mussten ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn Mrs. Miller machte ihm das Angebot erstmal den Schock zu verdauen. Dean nahm dankend an. Sie verabredeten sich für 13:00 Uhr des gleichen Tages.  
Als Dean aus dem Gebäude trat, atmete er tief durch. Die Luft war kühl, dennoch lag eine Spur von Frühling darin. Nicht mehr lange und die Bäume begannen Blätter auszutreiben. Dean fummelte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche  
»Hey Sammy.«  
»Hey Dean. Wie war dein Termin?« Sams Stimme klang bedrückt. Seit er die Aufgaben absolvierte, war das keine Seltenheit.  
»Es ging um Lisa. Und um Ben. Ich komme jetzt zu dir ins Motel. Bis gleich!«   
Vom Jugendamt bis zum Motel waren es nur wenige Minuten mit dem Auto. Dort angekommen empfing in sein Bruder mit ernster Mine.   
»Sammy, was ist los?«   
»Lisa gehört zu den Opfern in dem Fall.«  
Ein weiterer Schlag ins Gesicht. Dean hatte Lisa und Ben verlassen, damit sie sicher waren. Er hatte sogar einen Engel gebeten, das Gedächtnis der beiden zu manipulieren. Und wofür? Nur damit Lisa jetzt von seinem Monster geholt wurde. Wenn er nur bei ihnen geblieben wäre, dann würde Lisa noch leben. Und Ben hätte noch seine Mutter. Erschöpft ließ sich Dean aufs Bett fallen. Dean spürte, dass Sam sich auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte. Er war dankbar für das Schweigen seines Bruders. Dean musste jetzt schnellstmöglich einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Er atmete tief durch. Lisas Tod war ein Stich ins Herz mit einer sehr breiten, sehr stumpfen Klinge, aber da war auch noch Ben.  
»Er ist mein Sohn«, sagte Dean unvermittelt in die Stille. Leise, fast wie zu sich selbst, doch Sam hatte ihn gehört.  
»Was? Wollte dich das Jugendamt deswegen sprechen?«  
»Ich muss heute um 13:00 Uhr nochmal dahin. Sie wollen von mir wissen, wie es mit Ben weiter geht. Zur Zeit ist er in einer Pflegefamilie.« Dean setzte sich auf, so dass er aus dem Fenster starren konnte. Tonlos fuhr er fort. »Sammy, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Ben kennt mich nicht mal. Er hat gerade seine Mutter .., da kann ich doch ... Ich meine, ich bin für ein Fremder für ihn. Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach mitnehmen. Aber hier ist er schutzlos dem Etwas ausgeliefert, das Lisa....« Wieder stiegen Dean die Tränen in die Augen. Nur eine Einzige rann seine Wange herunter. Engel, Dämonen, die Apokalypse, ja sogar mit Luzifer selbst konnte es Dean aufnehmen, doch das war zu viel. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
»Dean, was auch immer du entscheidest, ich werde dich unterstützen.«  
Nach der ganzen Sache mit dem Fegefeuer, dem Streit wegen Amelia, der Spannungen wegen Benny, bedeutete es Dean eine Menge, dass Sam an seiner Seite war.  
»Ich glaube, ich hätte ihn gerne bei mir.«

Zum zweiten Termin im Jugendamt wurde Dean von Sam begleitet. Dean teilte Mrs. Miller zügig seinen Beschluss mit. Es mussten noch ein paar Formalitäten geregelt werden. Dean musste auf irgendwelchen Dokumenten unterschreiben, bis Mrs Miller die Pflegefamilie anrief. Zum Abendessen würde sie sich in einem Diner treffen.  
»Lernen Sie Ihren Sohn kennen. Wir sehen uns morgen erneut. Dann können Sie ihn, wenn Sie wollen direkt mitnehmen.«  
Eine Stunde später waren Dean und Sam wieder auf dem Weg zu Motel.  
»Ich bin Vater, Sammy!« Trotz all der Trauer über Lisas Tod war Dean stolz auf diese Tatsache. »Wenn Ben morgen zu uns kommt, sollten wir noch mindestens eine Nacht hier bleiben. Aber auf keinen Fall schläft mein Sohn«, ein kurzes angedeutetes Lächeln huschte über Deans Gesicht, »in diesem schäbigen Motel. Lass uns nach einem richtigen Hotel Ausschau halten.«  
»Dean. Eine Sache sollten wir noch klären.« Sam zögerte. »Was ist... nun ja... Der Fall.«  
»Lass uns eins klarstellen. Dieser Mistkerl von einem Hurensohn wird sterben und ich werde Ben da nicht mit rein ziehen. Versprochen!«


	2. Einseitiges Wiedersehen

Die Stunden bis zum vereinbarten Treffen mit Ben vergingen quälend langsam. Dean war gespannt, wie sich Ben entwickelt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Ben erinnerte er sich an jede Minute des Zusammenlebens mit Lisa und Ben. Abgesehen von den Momenten, in denen er zu betrunken war oder ihn seine Trauer um Sam tagelang im Bett gefangen hielt.  
Als Treffpunkt war ein namenloses Diner in der Stadt vereinbart. »Auf neutralem Boden« hatte die Frau vom Jugendamt gesagt. Deans innere Unruhe wuchs mit jeder Minute. Am Ende war er eine Stunde zu früh im Diner. Sam war zur Sicherheit ebenfalls mitgekommen, hatte sich jedoch an einen Tisch weiter hinten gesetzt. Dean nutzte die Zeit, um das Besteck gegen mitgebrachtes Silberbesteck zu tauschen und in die Gläser Weihwasser zu füllen. Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht. Insbesondere, weil das Ding, was sich Lisa geholt hatte, noch da draußen war. Dean hoffte inständig, dass dieses Monster sich heute Abend nicht hier zeigen würde. In blinder Rache würde er es angreifen und versuchen zu töten. Damit würde er bei Ben sicherlich einen verstörenden ersten Eindruck hinterlassen.   
Nervös sah sich Dean im Diner um. Keine Hinweise auf übernatürliche Aktivitäten. Sein Blick schweifte zur Tür, die sich just in diesem Moment öffnete. Ein Mann, etwa um die vierzig, hielt seiner Frau, die nur wenig jünger zu sein schien, die Tür auf. Das Paar trat ein, dicht gefolgt von einem Teenager. Ben war deutlich gewachsen. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Trotzdem erkannte Dean ihn sofort. Den Kloß in seinem Hals schluckte er schnell hinunter. Er musterte die Pflegeeltern, um sich abzulenken.  
Sie waren das Gegenteil von dem, was Dean erwartet hatte. Geprägt durch die Erzählungen seines eigenen Vaters hatte sich Dean immer irgendwelche Hinterwälder vorgestellt, die Kinder nur des Geldes wegen aufnahmen. So ein bisschen wie die Benders. Dieses Paar schien jedoch mit beiden Beinen im Leben zu stehen. Sie waren gepflegt, ihre Kleidung im Alltagslook und ein offener Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ganz normale Menschen eben. Auf einmal fragte sich Dean, er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Würde Ben lieber bei diesem nett erscheinenden Paar bleiben wollen?   
Die drei nährten sich Deans Tisch. Er stand auf und begrüßte alle. Der Anblick von Ben brach Dean zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag das Herz. Der Junge hatte dunkle Augenringe. Seine Augen waren rot umrandet, schienen regelrecht ausgetrocknet vom Weinen. Seine Haut war aschfahl. Ben sah Dean nicht an, als er ihm die Hand gab. Wortlos setzte er sich auf die freie Bank.  
»Sie sind also Mr. Winchester?«, fragte die Pflegemutter.  
»Oh bitte, nennen Sie mich Dean. Das gilt auch für dich Ben«, sagte er mit einem Seitenblick. Ben reagierte nicht.  
Der Pflegevater sah ihn entschuldigend an. »Er hat kein Wort gesagt, seit er bei uns ist. Die Sozialarbeiterin hat er ebenfalls angeschwiegen. Sie hat uns erklärt, dass dies eine normale Reaktion auf ein solch traumatisches Ereignis sein kann.«  
Dean wurde von einer lang verdrängten Erinnerung überrollt. Nach dem Tod seiner eigenen Mutter hatte er monatelang nicht gesprochen. Sein Vater hatte alles versucht um Dean zum Sprechen zu bringen. Er hatte ihm Kuchen versprochen, ihm gedroht, ihn immer wieder Sachen gefragt. Nichts hatte geholfen. Es war Sam, der ihn damals zum Reden brachte. Der Druck, den John aufgebaut hatte, hatte es nur verschlimmert. Mit Sammy war es leicht. Er hatte freudig gegluckst, wann immer Dean leise mit ihm sprach.  
»Hey, Ben. Es ist in Ordnung. Du musst nichts sagen. Ich stelle nur Ja-Nein-Fragen. Dann kannst du nicken oder den Kopf schütteln. Abgemacht?«  
Ben nickte, nur leicht, aber wahrnehmbar.   
»Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?«, wollte die Bedienung wissen. Die Pflegeeltern nahmen Hasenfutter. Ben deutete nur stumm auf den Baconcheeseburger. »Ganz der Vater«, dachte Dean und bestellte ebenfalls einen.   
Die ausgelegten Fallen bestanden alle drei, sodass Dean sich ein wenig entspannte. Die Situation war surreal. Dean saß mit zwei Fremden und einem Kind - seinem Kind -, von dem er geglaubte hatte, es nie wieder zu sehen in einem Diner, aber das Einzige, worüber sie sprachen, waren das Wetter und die Straßenverhältnisse. Nicht das Dean aus seinem Leben hätte erzählen wollen. Gott bewahre. Nachdem alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, wobei Ben nur ein paar winzige Bissen genommen hatte, stand Dean auf.  
»Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich würde gerne mal raus hier.« Ben zuckte mit den Schultern, erhob sich dann auch von der Sitzbank. Dean suchte den Augenkontakt zu Sam. Sam lächelte und nickte.  
  
Vor der Tür merkte Dean, dass Ben den Impala interessiert musterte.  
»Gefällt er dir?«  
Ein verlegenes Nicken war die einzige Reaktion.  
»Ist mein Wagen. Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Spritztour?«  
Die Vorstellung, mit seinem Sohn in seinem Baby herumzufahren, ließ Dean alle Anspannung vergessen. Wieder nickte Ben. Dean informierte die Pflegeeltern, damit sie sich nicht wunderten. Sam zeigte ihm einen Daumen. Nach wenigen Minuten drehte er den Zündschlüssel. Das Röhren des Motors beruhigte ihn. Der Wagen war so lange sein zu Hause gewesen, dass er sich hier geborgener fühlte, als an keinem anderen Platz der Welt.  
Nach einer Weile sah er zu Ben rüber. Er starrte aus dem Seitenfenster. Es erinnerte Dean schmerzlich an Sam, kurz nachdem er Jessica verloren hatte.  
»Weißt du«, fing Dean vorsichtig an »als ich ein kleines Kind war, ist mir etwas Schreckliches passiert. Meine Mutter ist bei einem Hausbrand gestorben. Ich habe monatelang nicht sprechen wollen. Ich werde dich nicht dazu drängen, im Gegenteil ich verstehe, warum du schweigst.« Die Worte fielen Dean nicht leicht, aber sie kamen so sanft aus seinem Mund, wie sie gemeint waren. Und sie zeigten Wirkung. Bens Schultern fingen an, sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Leises schluchzen war zu hören. Ohne lange zu zögern, fuhr er auf den Seitenstreif. Kaum standen die Räder still, zog er Ben sanft in eine Umarmung. Das Schluchzen wurde immer lauter und unkontrollierter. Dean hielt Ben nur fest. Dean wurde von seiner eigenen Trauer übermannt. Ihm liefen leise die Tränen.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis die Tränen versiegt waren. Erst dann fuhren sie zum Diner zurück. Sie waren fast zwei Stunden weg. Dean hatte ein Dutzend unbeantwortete Nachrichten von Sam auf seinem Handy. Bevor sie wieder zurückkehrten, musste Dean noch eine Sache mit Ben klären.  
»Du weißt, dass ich dein Vater bin.«   
Nicken.  
»Als solcher kann ich Entscheidungen für dich treffen. Ich habe nicht vor, etwas gegen deinen Willen zu beschließen.«  
Ben sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
»Ich soll morgen dem Jugendamt endgültig mitteilen, wo du in Zukunft wohnen wirst.«  
Ben riss geschockt die Augen auf.  
»Du kannst mit mir mitkommen. Ich lebe mit meinem Bruder Sam in Lebanon, Kansas. Du kannst ebenso gut weiter bei einer Pflegefamilie hier in Battle Creek wohnen. Du entscheidest.« Dean würde es um umbringen, wenn der Junge ohne Schutz in der Stadt zurückbliebe, in der seine Mutter getötet wurde. Anderseits wollte er Ben seiner vertrauten Umgebung berauben. Bens Gesicht spiegelte Deans innere Zerrissenheit.  
»Du musst dich nicht jetzt entscheiden. Wir treffen uns morgen im Jugendamt. Die wollen von mir eine Antwort.«   
Ben nickte.  
Gemeinsam schlenderten sie ins Diner. Sam hatte sich offenbar zu den Pflegeeltern gesellt. Die Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern aller, dass Dean und Ben zurück waren, war deutlich zu sehen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lang und sie verabschiedeten sich. Zur Überraschung der Anwesenden drückte Ben Dean zur Verabschiedung fest an sich. Dean erwiderte die Umarmung und hoffte inständig, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war.


	3. Die Entscheidung

Im Motel saß Dean nachdenklich an dem alten Resopaltisch, dessen Kanten bereits zu blättern angefangen hatten. Die zwei Stühle, die zur Ausstattung gehörten, waren nicht weniger alt. Dean war in solchen Motelzimmern aufgewachsen. Die fleckigen Tapeten waren genausoein Teil seiner Kindheitserinnerungen wie der muffige Geruch, der diesen Absteigen eigen war. Dean genehmigte sich einen Schluck Whiskey. Er hatte sich seit dem ersten Termin im Jugendamt danach gesehnt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich heute derart hart die Kante gegeben, dass er frühestens übermorgen wieder Erinnerungen gehabt hätte. In Anbetracht der wichtigen Entscheidung, die er morgen auf ihn warteten, konnte er es sich jedoch nicht erlauben, so viel zu trinken.  
»Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob es gut ist Ben zu uns zu holen. Diese Pflegeeltern scheinen ihm ein Leben bieten zu können, dass der Junge verdient hat. Was würde er bei uns bekommen? Einen fensterlosen Bunker, vollgestopft mit übernatürlichen Sachen. Einen Vater, der mehr vom Töten, denn von Kindererziehung versteht und einem Onkel, der sich kaum selbst auf den Beinen halten kann«, sagte Dean eher zu sich, als zu Sam, der auf dem Bett lag. Die Aufgaben hatten an seinen Kräften gezerrt. Dennoch schaffte es Sam, sich aufzurichten und Dean anzusehen.  
»Dean, du hast mit Ben bereits ein Jahr zusammengelebt. In dem Jahr war er wie ein Sohn für dich und du wie ein Vater für ihn. Und wir beide wissen, in welch grauenhafter Verfassung du damals warst, trotzdem hat der Junge dich angehimmelt.«  
Deans Herz zog sich zusammen. Dieses eine Jahr war seltsam gewesen. Das schmerzhafteste und gleichzeitig glücklichste seines Lebens. Die Entscheidung Lisa und Ben zu verlassen war nicht weniger ambivalent gewesen. Seit heute hatte er aber Gewissheit, dass es ein Fehler war. Ein tödlicher Fehler, wieder einmal.  
»Und du hast mich unter ganz anderen Umständen erzogen. Ich weiß, ich habe meine Schwächen. Das ist aber nicht deine Schuld«, riss ihn Sam aus seinen Gedanken.  
Dean sah zu seinem Bruder. Sams gewaltiger Körper war zusammengesunken. Dennoch hatte Sam die Augen fest auf Dean gerichtet. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Sie sprachen nie darüber, wie sie aufgewachsen sind. Dean hatte getan, was getan werden musste. Er erwartete nichts von Sam, nicht einmal, dass er es ihm dankte.  
»Bei dir war das was anderes. Welche Wahl hatte ich denn? Und irgendwie musste ich dich ja groß kriegen, was mir ja sichtlich gelungen ist.« Dean lachte dumpf über seinen Wortwitz. »Aber für Ben gibt es hier eine echte Alternative.«   
»Ben ist kein kleines Kind mehr. Er wird sich richtig entscheiden.«   
Dean nickte müde. Er war so unfassbar müde. Er betrachtete Sam. Auch für seinen Bruder hatte es eine echte Alternative gegeben. Damals in Stanford, aber er hatte sie ihm genommen. Er hatte Sam in dieses Gott verdammte Leben zurückgezogen. Mit Amelia hatte er sich auch ein Leben aufgebaut, bis Dean zurückkam und eine Entscheidung forderte. Wie konnte er von seinem Sohn eine Entscheidung fordern? Ben wusste doch nicht, worauf er sich einlassen würde.  
»Nach dem Brand, bei dem Mom ... habe ich auch nicht mehr geredet«, durchbrach Dean das Schweigen, dass so schwer im Raum hing. »Dad ist fast verrückt geworden. Ich meine noch mehr, als er eh nach dem Brand war. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Das, was ich gesehen hatte, konnte ich nicht in Worte fassen und Dad ... Ich meine du kennst ihn. Was hätte ich ihm schon sagen sollen? Ich glaube, Ben geht es ähnlich.«  
Dean nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Der Whiskey brannte.  
»Du solltest dich etwas mäßigen.« Sam gestikulierte in Richtung der Flasche vor Dean. »Sonst trifft morgen das Jugendamt eine Entscheidung.«  
Dean wollte etwas erwidern, wusste aber, dass Sam recht hatte. Er schraubte die Flasche zu und ging zu seinem Bett. Mit geübten Griffen streifte er die schweren Stiefel ab und legte sich hin. Er war noch nicht müde. Doch so war es leichter, nicht weiter zu trinken.  
»Hey Dean. Warum hast du wieder angefangen zu sprechen?« Dean warf Sam einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Sein Bruder lag auf dem Rücken und starrte zur Decke. Dean war froh, dass Sam keinen Augenkontakt suchte. Er setzte sich auf, lehnte seinen Kopf an das Bettende und atmete tief durch.  
»Kurz nach deinem ersten Geburtstag hat Dad uns zu Bobby gebracht. Bobby redete die ganze Zeit mit dir. Egal, was er tat. Mit mir sprach er auch. Anders als Dad. Bobby versuchte nicht, mich zum Sprechen zu überreden. Es hat nicht lange gedauert und du hast deine ersten Worte gesprochen. Mir war klar, dass jemand mit dir sprechen muss, damit du es lernst. Und so habe ich dir jeden Abend vor dem Schlafen eine Geschichte erzählt. Eines Tages kam Dad unerwartet ins Zimmer und muss mich gehört haben. Er schlich sich wieder aus dem Zimmer und als ich raus kam, nahm er mich in die Arme. Das war das letzte Mal, dass er mich so stolz angesehen hat.«  
Dean traute sich nicht, zu Sam rüber zu schauen. Er kannte seinen Bruder. Er machte aus solchen Momenten immer eine große Sache. Zum Glück blieb er ruhig und verstand Deans Botschaft.  
»Gute Nacht, Schlampe.«  
»Gute Nacht, Idiot.«

Am nächsten Morgen gingen die Brüder zurück ins Diner, um zu frühstücken. Dean sah schrecklich aus. In der Nacht hatte er nur wenig Schlaf gefunden und wenn sich dann der Schlaf doch die Ehre erwies, wurde er von Albträumen geplagt. Zudem quälte ihn die Ungewissheit, wie sich Ben entscheiden würde und wie es weitergehen sollte. Von seinem Frühstücksspecial rührte Dean kaum was an, den Kaffee inhalierte er quasi.  
Um neun Uhr hatten sie wieder einen Termin beim Jugendamt. Ben würde auch dabei sein. Viel zu früh waren sie angekommen. Dean lief nervös die Gänge auf und ab. Wenn Ben mitkommen würde, könnte er ihn beschützen. Er könnte ihm bei bringen, wie er sich selbst beschützt. Der Gedanke ließ ihn erschaudern. Er wollte nicht, dass Ben eine Waffe anfasste und schon gar nicht zur Selbstverteidigung gegen Monster. Er war ausgerastet, als Ben seinerzeit die Waffen in seinem Impala gefunden hatte. Wenn Ben hierbliebe, wäre er dem Übernatürlichen genauso schutzlos ausgeliefert, wie seine Mutter es gewesen war ...  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Ben und seine Pflegeeltern auf ihn zu kamen. Wieder klammerte sich Ben fest an ihn zur Begrüßung. Dean konnte nicht anders und musste lächeln. Ben zerrte Dean zur Seite, weg von Sam und seinen Pflegeeltern.  
»Was ist denn los?« Ben wich seinem Blick aus. Er zögerte kurz, drückte ihm dann einen zerknüllten Zettel in die Hand. Kaum hatte er den Zettel übergeben, drehte er sich um und verschwand auf Toilette.  
Unsicher entfaltet Dean das Papier. Die Schrift war ungelenk. Man konnte erkennen, wie schwer es Ben gefallen sein muss die Worte aufs Papier zu bringen. 

Hallo Dean, 

ich hoffe, es ist okay, dass ich Dean und nicht Dad schreibe. Eigentlich mache ich so Mädchenkram nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie es dir sonst sagen soll.

Dean hielt einen Moment inne. Ben wollte also bleiben. Etwas anderes konnte nicht kommen. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit.

Ich habe mir immer einen Vater gewünscht, nur warum musste ich dich auf diese Weise kennenlernen? 

Ich würde mich gerne noch von Mama verabschieden. Übermorgen. Bitte komm mit. Allein schaffe ich das nicht.

Danach will ich hier nur weg. Ich will zu dir.

Ben

Dean schluckte hart. Die Beerdigung von Lisa hatte er komplett verdrängt. Kurz nach Fassung ringend folgte er Ben auf die Toilette. Ben hatte sich eingeschlossen. Zum Glück waren die anderen Kabinen leer.  
»Dean ist vollkommen okay. Du musst mich nicht Dad nennen. Ich werde mit dir mitkommen. Und wenn du willst, fahren wir direkt danach weg von hier.«  
Die Tür öffnete sich. Ben nickte erleichtert.  
»Aber jetzt müssen wir Mrs. Miller unsere Pläne mitteilen.«   
Gemeinsam betraten sie das Büro der Sozialarbeiterin.  
»Und Mr. Winchester welche Entscheidung haben Sie getroffen?«   
Dean sah Ben in die Augen. Beide nickten.  
»Ich werde Ben zu mir nehmen.«  
In dem Moment wusste Dean, dass er das Richtige tat. Mrs. Miller erklärte ihm, dass er in Lebanon Unterstützung erhalten könnte. Sie drückte ihm Flyer vom dort zuständigen Jugendamt, Psychiatern, Beratungsstellen und sonstigen Unterstützungsangeboten in die Hand. Wieder musste Dean tausend Sachen unterschreiben.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit traten er und Ben zurück ein Flur. Keiner der Wartenden kannte das Ergebnis.  
»Ben und ich sind uns einig. Ben wird zu mir ziehen«, verkündete Dean stolz.  
Sam kam auf die beiden zu. »Hey Ben. Ich bin Sam. Wir hatten gestern noch nicht die Gelegenheit. Ich bin dein Onkel. Ich freue mich, dass du zu uns kommst.«  
Ben nickte, wich aber nicht von Deans Seite.


	4. Der erste gemeinsame Tag

Nach dem Termin holten sie Bens Sachen von seinen Pflegeeltern. Es waren nur ein paar Kartons mit seinen wertvollsten Habseligkeiten. Die Verabschiedung verlief nüchtern, fast hatte Dean den Eindruck, dass sie erleichtert waren, Ben los zu sein. Wie angekündigt hatte Dean sie in einem preisgünstigen Hotel eingebucht. Aus Rücksicht auf Bens Privatsphäre hatte er sich für die kleinste Suite mit zwei Zimmern entschieden. Wenn er mit Sam in einem winzigen Motelzimmer schlief, war das eine Sache. Sam und er kannten es nicht anders, aber Ben hatte ihn erst gestern kennengelernt.  
Sam war bereits abgereist. Er würde für ein Ben ein Raum herrichten. Darüber hinaus musste der restliche Bunker so weit wie möglich von übernatürlichen Büchern, Waffen und sonstigen befreit werden. Dean hoffte, dass Sam trotz seines geschwächten Zustandes dieser Aufgabe gewachsen war. Gleichzeitig war Dean dankbar Zeit allein mit Ben verbringen zu können.  
Er wusste, wie gern Ben ihm geholfen hatte, am Wagen zu schrauben. Eine Zündkerze im Impala müsste getauscht werden. Noch tat diese ihren Dienst, aber Dean hörte am Klang seines Wagens, dass sie sich bald verabschieden würde. Ein idealer Weg, um Ben und sich zu beschäftigen. Er ging zu Bens Zimmer und kloppte an.  
»Hey. Ich würde gerne reinkommen. Darf ich?« Kaum hatte er die Frage ausgesprochen, schlug er sich innerlich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. Ben spricht nicht, wie soll er auf diese Frage antworten? »Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich reinkomme, schlag einfach zwei Mal so gegen die Wand, dass ich es hören kann.«   
Er wartete, zählte bis zehn, danach ein weiteres Mal, um sicherzugehen, dass Ben genug Zeit hatte, ihn am Eintreten zu hindern. Es war kein Klopfen zu hören, sodass Dean die Tür öffnete.  
Ben saß mit einem Foto seiner Mutter auf dem Bett. Dean kannte es nur zu gut, denn er hatte es aufgenommen. Behutsam setzte sich er sich neben den Teenager. Er suchte nach Worten, fand aber keine. So saßen sie eine Weile nebeneinander, betrachteten das Foto und ließen ihre Gedanken treiben, bis Dean auf sein eigentliches Anliegen zu sprechen kam.  
»An meinem Wagen muss was repariert werden«, sagte Dean behutsam. »Vielleicht magst du mir dabei helfen. Wenn nicht, können wir auch was anderes machen. Oder ich repariere den Wagen allein und kannst ein eine Weile für dich sein.« Dean bemerkte, dass er verschiedene Optionen genannt hatte. Er musste lernen, wirklich nur Ja-/Nein-Fragen zu stellen. »Zeig mir mit den Fingern, was ob du das Erste, das Zweite oder das Dritte möchtest.«  
Zu seiner Erleichterung signalisierte ihm Ben, dass er mit ihm am Impala arbeiten wollte. Bei seinem Baby fühlte er sich dieser Tage ein wenig entspannter. Dean erklärte Ben jeden Schritt und ließ in sogar die Zündkerze eindrehen. Ben hatte nichts von seiner Begabung für Autos eingebüßt. Ob Lisa nach ihm weitere Männer hatte, die mit Ben an Autos geschraubt hatten? Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie fertig. Eine ausgiebige Probefahrt stand an. Sie fuhren über die 66. Richtung Süden, raus aus der Stadt in bewaldetes Gebiet. Die neue Zündkerze ließ den V8 runder laufen.  
Nach er einer Weile hörte Dean Bens Magen knurren. Er selbst war zwar auch hungrig, aber auch daran gewöhnt, das Gefühl nötigenfalls zu ignorieren.  
»Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns Essen holen und am Graham Lake eine Pause machen?« Ben nickte.

Die Burger und Chilli-Cheese-Fries waren auf der Motorhaube des Impalas ausgebreitet. Mit Blick auf den See ließen sich Dean und Ben die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Dean erinnerte sich, wie er mit Ben vor Jahren an diesen See gekommen ist, um zu angeln. Damals hatte Lisa ihnen einen Picknickkorb mit liebevoll geschmierten Sandwiches, selbst gemachter Limonade und einem unvergleichlichen Apfelkuchen. Sie waren bis zum Sonnenuntergang geblieben. Das alles schien eine Ewigkeit her für Dean. Ben erinnerte sich freilich an nichts davon. Dean schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Im Hier und jetzt war alles anders. Lisa würde weder ihm noch Ben jemals wieder Sandwiches machen. Sie wurde heimtückisch von einem Wesen umgebracht. Schlagartig überkam Dean die Frage, wo Ben zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs war.   
»Ich muss mal kurz telefonieren. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Iss mir ja nicht die ganzen Fritten weg«, versuchte Dean zu scherzen. Ben zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.  
Dean lief ein paar Meter das Ufer hinunter, zum einen um außer Hörweite von Ben zu kommen, zum anderen, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Mit zittrigen Fingern wählte er Sams Nummer. Mailbox. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen.  
»Hey Sam. Wie hat sich dieses Ding doch gleich die Opfer geholt? Waren die Mütter immer allein? Ruf mich an«  
Bei Deans Rückkehr stand Ben mit dem Burger in der Hand immer noch an den Impala gelehnt, den Blick starr auf den See gerichtet. Dieser leere, starre Blick in die Unendlichkeit, den Dean bei schon so unzähligen Angehörigen gesehen hatte. Nur das es diesmal kein namenloser Zeuge war. Dean blinzelte die Träne weg, die versucht hatte sich den Weg in die Freiheit zu bahnen und schluckte den Kloß im Hals runter.  
Er lehnte sich an die Motorhaube und nahm sich ein paar Pommes und ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. Er suchte nach Worten um Ben zu trösten, ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu geben und die Gewissheit, dass alles wieder gut wird. Aber er konnte sie nicht finden, weil er sie selbst nicht glaubte. Und so schwieg Dean.   
Nachdem Dean bemerkt hatte, dass sowohl er als auch Ben seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr vom noch vorhandenen Essen angerührt hatten, schlug er vor, die Reste einzupacken und zurück ins Hotel zu fahren. Auf dem Rückweg liehen sie sich ein paar DVD für den Abend aus. In der Gewissheit, dass keiner von beiden irgendeinem Film hätte wirklich folgen können, aber es lenkte von der erdrückenden Stille ab.

Wieder zurück im Hotel verkroch sich Ben in sein Zimmer. »Wenn du was brauchst, komm einfach zu mir rüber oder klopf drei Mal gegen die Wand. Ich bin für dich da«, mit diesen Worten zog sich Dean in den anderen Raum zurück. Er beschloss, dass es spät genug war, um sich ein Bier zu genehmigen. Er versuchte, erneut bei Sam anzurufen. Freizeichen.  
»Was gibts«, meldete sich Sam nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.  
»Hey Sammy. Wie hat sich dieses Ding eigentlich seine Opfer geholt? Ich meine ... vielleicht hat ...« Dean wollte es nicht aussprechen.  
»Der Gedanke ist mir ebenfalls gekommen. Ich habe versucht, von hier ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen. Alle Opfer waren Alleinerziehende. Und so wie es aussieht, hat das Ding immer zugeschlagen, wenn die Kinder dabei waren. Es tut mir leid.«   
Dean schloss die Augen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Er wollte dieses was auch immer jetzt sofort töten, nein ehrlicherweise wollte er es langsam zu Tode foltern. Er fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durchs Gesicht und zwang sich zur Ruhe.  
»Weißt du schon, was es ist?«  
»Es könnte alles Mögliche gewesen sein. Ohne Augenzeugenberichte ist es schwierig.«  
»Okay, Sammy«  
Dean wollte bereits auflegen, als Sam sich am anderen Ende räusperte. »Hey Dean, wie geht es dir?«  
»Das sollte ich lieber dich fragen.«  
»Wenn du mich brauchst, ruf an.«  
Ohne eine Verabschiedung legte Dean auf. Er wusste, dass sich Sam um ihn sorgte. Im Momente konnte er es sich nicht leisten, in Gefühlsduseleien zu versinken. Sie hatten nicht genug Hinweise, um das Monster zu finden. Bei einem normalen Fall würde er jetzt die Augenzeugen befragen, ungeachtet ihrer Trauer. Er würde auf einfühlsame Art und Weise möglichst viele Informationen aus ihnen herausholen. Doch das im Zimmer neben an war kein Zeuge in irgendeinem Fall. Er ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett sinken. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Wie gern wäre er jetzt in einer Bar mit billigem Whiskey und heißen Frauen. Stattdessen griff er zu der Bierflasche, die neben seinem Bett stand. Der Alkohol in seinen Adern ließ in schläfrig werden. Dean glitt in einen leichten Schlaf.

Ein Schrei ließ ihn hochschrecken.


End file.
